


We aren't so different then

by ChaoticCourtJester



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Bonding, Fluff, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other, Period-Typical Sexism, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCourtJester/pseuds/ChaoticCourtJester
Summary: Alastor didn't think they'd ever bond with Angel Dust, and certainly not over this
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	We aren't so different then

"Smiles, hold still!" Angel snapped, Alastor squirming as the spider tried to do their makeup.

Alastor groaned, sitting still had never been his strong suit and someone touching them wasn't making it any better. 

"Angel, I believe you've done quite enough! I usually don't do anything above eyeshadow and the usual!" Alastor replied, trying to grab the mirror that was on the floor next to where he was sitting. 

Angel picked up his contour brush, and brought it to under Alastors jawline. "You said you'd let me do your make up, I'm going all out!" they exclaimed, giddy to be given this chance. 

Alastor scrunched up their nose at the feeling of the powder being applied. "Angel, I don't need to look like a drag king to pass! Everyone already thinks I was born male, you don't need to try so hard."

Angel stopped. "Holy shit, Al, this isn't making you dysphoric, is it? I used to get really dysphoric about makeup so if that's why you want me to stop, I will!" he apologized, setting the palette down. 

Alastor wasn't nearly as far along in their transition as Angel was, he's never even taken testosterone, so Angel was always cautious with what might make them feel uncomfortable.

Alastors eyes shot open. "No no, certainly not! Its gonna take more than a little face paint to really make me worried, dear. Continue if you wish." He promised, finally able to grab the mirror. Looking into it, it wasn't all that different from how they normally looked. A little more dramatic around the eyeshadow, but it did its job of covering the dark circles under Alastors eyes and the little white freckles that covered their face. Angel hadn't been happy to find out that Alastor had been hiding those adorable things this whole time, but at least he was trusted with the secret. 

"Well, mon ange, you're definitely very talented!" Alastor told the spider. Angel's face lit up.

"Thanks smiles! Y'know, before I got into the sex work thing, I actually wanted to be a makeup artist. Learned a lot from being raised the way I was, my ma and sister always said I had a knack for it!"

The deers ears perked up at this. "Really? If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you go into it? With your talent, you'd be hired with no questions asked!" 

Angel looked down at the basket of beauty products, pulling 3 bottles of nail polish from his collection. "Val thought I'd be a better fit for porn and hookin' I guess. Mind taking off your gloves?" 

Alastor obeyed, and Angel got to work. Blue, pink, and white. "What's the word the younger folk are using? 'Stealth', right?" Alastor asked as the spider carefully applied the polish. 

"Well I'll be, the old man wants to get in on the youths slang!" He laughed, Alastor shooting them a glare. "Yeah, I think that's the word for us, with our trans-ness or enby-ness or whatever you wanna call it being a secret and all." 

Alastor watched Angel carefully. They'd never expected to be able to form any type of bond with this spider, especially not something so personal. He didn't exactly remember what happened. All they remembered was Angel helping them to their room after they'd both gotten drunk, and magicking his shirt away without noticing that Angel hadn't left yet. 

After that it was a blur, Angel reassuring them that he wouldn't tell anyone, and telling him their own story. How they were also born in the wrong body, and had started their transition while in the living world.

"All done! Lemme get my heat lamp so we get dry em faster." Angel explained, interrupting Alastors thoughts. 

"How did you keep it secret so easily?" Alastor finally asked. "In hell, I suppose it's not that difficult if you aren't close with many people, but how did you do it in life?"

Angel looked at the deer, feeling nothing but sympathy. Alastor never got to enjoy their living life as himself. He was always playing a character of what others wanted them to be. 

"Believe it or not, I wasn't sucha whore when I was alive. Don't get me wrong, I was flirty, but it never got any more heated than makin' out at the bar. Nobody ever saw what was goin' on underneath. I was also pretty fuckin' tall, even by mens standards, so that at least helped me pass better."

Alastor nodded in understanding. "Al, didya ever experiment with your gender while alive? I know you didn't start presenting as masculine until the 40s, but what about before that?" Angel almost immediately regretted the question, feeling that it might have been a bit personal, but fuck it, they were both being personal.

To their surprise, Alastor seemed excited to tell this story. "I actually did, but I didn't admit to myself that it wasn't acting. 'I'm just playing a character, it's just for the show,' I'd say to myself. I'd wear suits on nights out and dance with the women there and nobody paid any mind, because they believed the same thing I did." 

Alastor paused and pulled his gloves back on. "Hell, my whole radio career was me experimenting with gender. I had a real knack for changing my voice, and the voice you hear now is the one I'd use. Nobody knew it was me other than my coworkers, of course. I suppose my boss found me entertaining, 'a woman who could do a mans job better than him' he'd say. I never liked him, but I still got to do my show."

Angel turned the brushed to his own face, choosing to go for something more simple, pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, and shimmery lip gloss. "That gal Mimzy, she knows, right?"

"Well of course she does! We've known each other since we were children." Alastor explained. Mimzy was probably one of the few people Alastor truly trusted. They had been by each others side for years. From the early days of Alice and Madeline to now. 

Alastor gasped silently when Angel suddenly pressed a kiss too their forehead. "I'm glad you trust me with this, smiles. I really do care about ya."

Alastors smile softened into something more genuine, and they took Angel's hands into his own. 

"We aren't so different then, mon ange."


End file.
